imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
ThaRixer
ThaRixer is one of the few Danish competitors. He has competed in 4 tournaments. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 ThaRixer made his speedrunning debut in IAS 4, the Ratchet & Clank tournament. He was drawn into Group B along with the competition favourite: Mr100PercentGamer, and two newcomers just like himself: vShadeHD and ToddGamerPro. His first match, against Mr100PercentGamer did not go according to plan at all. The speedrun was a race to the Robot Lieutenant in the original Ratchet & Clank, and it started off all very well for ThaRixer. This was until he made the fatal mistake of not purchasing the Infobot for Planet Aridia, and had to repeat the entire second route on Novalis again. His given reason for not purchasing it was because he believed that he was doing a speedrun to 3,000 bolts, which was a speedrun he had been practising for, and intended to do earlier that day, but his opponenent ToddGamerPro did not show up for it. Nevertheless, when he actually did get round to doing his speedrun with ToddGamerPro, he won with ease. His final match in the group was a race to Marcadia in Ratchet & Clank 3 in which he was also victorious, though he accidentally deleted both his video and his audio for the speedrun. This didn't cause any problems however, and vShadeHD's video was just uploaded on its own. ThaRixer finished with a very stable 12 points, which guaranteed him a place in Round 2. Going into Round 2 as a newcomer, ThaRixer wasn't expected by many to get any further, though as luck would have it, the draw pit him up against another underdog, CrashBandiSpyro12, whom he beat in a race to 25000 bolts in Ratchet and Clank 3. In the Semi-Finals, ThaRixer lost to ScourgeandMephiles93 in a race to beat Angela in R&C2. This was not the final run for ThaRixer, though, as there was a second chance match, where ThaRixer unfortunately lost to Lapogne36 in a race to 10 platinum bolts in R&C2. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 ThaRixer raced all 3 of his Round 1 opponents. He lost to Manaidr in a race to beat 6 levels with 25 lives, but Nintendogen64 in a race to beat 8 levels, and That237Guy in a race to beat Ripper Roo with 1 clear and 1 coloured gem. All of the matches were in Crash 2, and his two victories were enough for second in the group. In Round 2 ThaRixer lost to RabidWombatJR in a race to get 2 gems, 2 relics and beat N. Tropy in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 ThaRixer beat all of his Round 1 opponents. They were MrFinlandboy in a race to 12 Orbs and beat Crush in Spyro 2, Bionicle2809 in a race to complete Alpine Ridge 100% in Spyro 1 and Mowmowclub2 in a race to get 22 eggs in Spyro 3. His last match was never finished, however, as Mowmowclub2 went to Walmart 3 minutes into the speedrun. It still counted as a win for ThaRixer, though, for some reason. In Round 2 ThaRixer beat TehBrummieGamer in a race to 21 orbs in Spyro 2. ThaRixer's Quarter-Final match was the last one for him in the tournament as he lost to Ratchet5 in a Spyro 1 race to 100% Haunted Towers, rescue Nestor, get slapped into the water and die by one of the fat ladies in Cliff Town, and complete Crystal Flight. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 IAS 7 for ThaRixer was absolutely horrible. He went out in Round 1 after losing to RabidWombatJR and TheStickKid in Monsters, Inc. races. He never raced ToddGamerPro After Rabid dropped out, ThaRixer was offered a chance in Round 2. He accepted, but lost to PeteThePlayer in a Toy Story 2 race which he only had half an hour to practice for. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Past Competitors Category:Competitors from Europe